Four things Jaime noticed about Cassie
by Mezzosopranogirl
Summary: ...And one that he didn't.


_**1. Her Hair**_

_****_He really didn't care about her hair.

It was just so... yellow. Yes, he had seen blonde people before, but her hair was just so _bright_. And it suited her perfectly.

It fit her personality, cheerful and eager.

Sometimes, on beach days, it almost seemed to _glow _in the sun (not that he really _looked, _it just was obvious).

Once, she accidentally flicked it in his face. It smelled like strawberries.

But he _certainly_ didn't think it would be nice to run his hands through.

Or wish he could. Not at all.

Who was he kidding, he loved her hair.

_**2. Her smile(s)**_

_****_She had the smile she gave the world as Wonder Girl, big and toothy.

She had a smile she only wore after a "girls night", kind of dreamy, like she didn't know she was doing it.

She had a smile for Gar, like a slightly older sister who laughed at the younger's antics.

A smile for Conner, the only other member with super-strength, that she used when trying to out-lift each other.

And a smile for him he could never figure out. It always seemed to be accompanied by a small blush, and stopped whenever he saw it.

It made him happy that he got to see it, though.

_**3. She stood up for what she believed in, even if it got her in trouble.**_

_****_She was late for training one day, so he was sent to investigate (why him?).

He Zeta'd to the closest location to her school. It had already let out, but there were a few stragglers.

Cassie wasn't with them, so he went to the office and asked.

"Miss Sandsmark has detention. She'll be out in ten minutes."

_Cassie _had detention? That was a surprise.

She walked out after a little bit.

"Hey, jailbird, ready for training?" he asked. She jumped.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?"

"When you didn't show up, they sent me to get you. Never thought _you'd_ get detention. What did you do?"

"Oh. I, uh, argued with a teacher." she tried to pass it off as nonchalant, but she was blushing.

"What? Why?"

"He was insulting the League. So I told him that he had no right to insult the people who saved his life every day. I got detention, end of story."

"Wow. Never thought you'd be the type to mouth off to a teacher."

"What would you say if someone was that rude about the League?" she was angry as they walked toward the Zeta tube.

"Point taken. You just don't seem like the type_ hermana. _"

He definitely liked this new side to Cassie. Fangirl Cassie was annoying.

_**4. She was multilingual **_

_****_They were on a mission in Spain. It was him, Cassie, Bumblebee and Superboy. The mission had gone off with out a hitch (a huge shock to all of them), and they were all in civvies, wandering aimlessly to the bioship, taking separate paths to avoid suspicion.

Over the comm. he heard some guy giving Cassie a hard time. He was prepared to double back, protect her from some guy she couldn't understand (lucky her, he was disgusting), when he heard her speak in perfect _espanol _to the man, telling him in no uncertain terms to "_Zumbido apagado, pervertido_ (Buzz off, pervert)". He was shocked.

When he asked her about it later, she explained that she spoke a lot of languages because her mom traveled for work a lot.

Sometimes, he'd slip into Spanish around her, and she'd just answer back, never missing a beat.

_**1. She liked him as much as he liked her**_

He could no longer deny it, he really liked Cassie. But he was sure she had a crush on Connor. They were always talking, laughing, smiling.

He was also oblivious to the small hints otherwise. But the others weren't. So, as he was walking past M'Gann's room, he was surprised to hear "So, what's the deal with you and Jamie?"

"Nothing. He doesn't even notice me." Wait, that was _Cassie's _voice.

"What? He's so obviously into you, girl!" Karen said.

"Seriously. We see the looks he gives you. And the ones you give him." Batgirl chimed in.

"I wish." Cassie sounded wistful.

_Dios_, _she_ liked _him_?

He got his answer when she said yes to a movie.


End file.
